


Don't Say It, Say It

by ukranianstairs



Series: At That Time, He [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, JaeDo, M/M, Oblivious Jaehyun, One Shot, Romance, Slice of Life, They are cute together, Tsundere Doyoung, dojae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukranianstairs/pseuds/ukranianstairs
Summary: Stupid. You're stupid and dumb and everything. Why did you have to say it? I hate it. I don't like it at all, I wanna go home. Just please, send me home.





	Don't Say It, Say It

**Author's Note:**

> Second pairing is JaeDo or Dojae, which ever you'd like. Enjoy reading!

"That lunch was great, I kinda wanna have it again sometime."

  
Right. The lunch was great and all but, there are many other things that we can talk about, like maybe the weather or something. Can you please just shut up about the lunch?

  
"I mean, I haven't had that kind of good beef in a long time. Haha! It was really great!"

  
Your dumb laugh is annoying, and please don't say it. Don't say it. I don't want you to say it.

  
"Thanks for treating me, Doyoung. It's nice, once in a while."   
"Mhm yeah, you're welcome."

  
You're stupid. Who am I to you? Of course I would treat you to good food anytime if I could. What a sore. Now can we please move on to something else? Another topic that is better than this, at least? Talking about lunch for the rest of the day would be boring, right?

  
"Hey, you see that? They look like you."

  
Wipe off your stupid looking smile, please. And telling me that those stupid looking bunny keychains look like me? Please stop teasing me like that.

  
"They're cute just like you."

  
Stop it. It's not a compliment anymore and it's just getting annoying, please.

  
"It's been a while since we've seen each other, I missed you a lot, you know?"

  
How many times do you have to say that? I know, and you know I missed you too.

  
"I know."  
"You missed me too, right?"  
"Mhmm."

  
Just shut up already. I'm tired, my feet are tired from walking so much. Can we go sit somewhere? Or maybe send me home already?

  
"Oh.. Doyoung, look at that couple over there. They look happy."

  
Gosh. Yeah they look happy, why? What's wrong with that? And can you please stop staring at them like you have some nostalgic feeling until you're actually smiling with your stupid dimples on?

  
"She looks pretty now. Don't you think so?"

  
Now...? Please, don't say it. I know what's coming so please don't say it, I'm begging you.

  
"She's my ex-girlfriend. I'm glad she looks happy now- Wait, Doyoung! Where are you going?"

  
Stupid. You're stupid and dumb and everything. Why did you have to say it? I hate it. I don't like it at all, I wanna go home. Just please, send me home.

  
"Send me home."   
"But we're just starting our day. Doyoung, what's wrong?"

  
You know what's wrong, or maybe you don't because you're an idiot.

  
"Doyoung, look at me. Hyung. Doyoung hyung, look at me."

  
Stop calling me with that. I'm weak.

  
"Hyung, please? Look at me?"   
"What? I want to go home."

  
Please, leave me alone. I'm tired, Jaehyun. I didn't want to hear that and I don't want to be here anymore, just please take me home.

  
"Hyung, I'm sorry if I said something wrong."

  
Shut up. Just hug me. Say it. Please say it. I'm tired of waiting and I've missed you so much.

  
"I love you a lot, you know that, right?"   
"Mhmm. I know."

  
There you go, finally.

  
"And you love me too, right?  
"Yeah, I do."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated! 
> 
> Do drop by :)  
> curiouscat.me/ukranianstairs


End file.
